


偷情

by SOAKMEINBLEACH



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Rape, Slut Shaming, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOAKMEINBLEACH/pseuds/SOAKMEINBLEACH
Summary: 接下来他们会做爱，但必须在维吉尔回来之前结束，这种想法让尼禄感觉自己是个在和母亲偷情的坏孩子。
Relationships: Nero/Dante, Vergil/Dante
Kudos: 33





	偷情

既然他会和自己的父亲做爱，那就称他为母亲好了。尼禄近乎恶毒地想。  
一个强悍的，看上去吊儿郎当的母亲。

黑暗里，他们滚在一起，他的嘴巴被维吉尔的阴茎撑开，变得湿润又红肿，就像另一个潮湿洞穴，粘膜被操到破裂的边缘，舌肉环绕柱身，紧缩的喉头刺激欲望，然后，白色的头发和胡渣上会挂满精液。

这个时候，他的眼白和眼角会不会一起发红，尼禄希望会。喝醉了似的，会伸出舌尖来舔舐唇角的粘稠液体，模样比经验最老道的妓女还要勾引人。

维吉尔手上有茧，刀柄立下的功劳，这让但丁随便被摸到哪里都会颤抖得很色情，呻吟也变调，身体绷紧的时候会让人想打碎他身体表面突出的骨头。

该不该感谢他终于学会好好穿衣服了，能让他自己把衣服撩到腋下，像个情趣用品商店的展示模特，颜色和模样都暧昧淫秽。

父亲的双手从外侧往里揉捏，形状完美的胸肌柔软像面团，下陷像乳房，渐渐把力道加重，去搔弄他的乳尖，直到变得又硬又红，然后凑近了，双手捧起去吮吸，能听见他的声音在头顶响起，沙哑勾人的低沉嗓音里满是挑逗，他可能会说他的兄弟像个乳臭未干的小屁孩，话音刚落就会被人用牙齿和舌头报复。

床被两个成年男人的体温加热，像大脑一样向下融化。重叠交合，有力的臂膀让拥抱变得疼痛，喘息和唾液，亲吻再啃咬，汗水稀释血液，胯骨撞击翘起的后臀，发红胀痛，呻吟拔高夹杂着下流的粗口，灵魂比一场大雨过后的树叶还要湿，好像就要这么永生永世纠缠下去，一次又一次，黑夜转白昼，不得好死。

最后他们终于面对面，维吉尔握着但丁的腿弯，一边把坚硬滚烫的粗大阴茎往他屁股里撞，操得他满脸眼泪，双眼翻白，一边几乎要把他捏碎。紧皱的眉头下面一双晦暗蓝色眼睛，恶狠狠的，一会儿是恨，一会儿是爱，五味陈杂，烂成了一锅粥被体表的汗水带着往下流，最后全都让他射进了他的体内。

于是又一个清晨到来，尼禄坐在马桶上解决完了晨勃，深觉未来无望。他好不容易才把脑子里的脏东西清理干净，这才走出了房间，略暴躁的心情甚至让他没有耐心温柔对待房门。

听见声音的但丁转头看了尼禄一眼。  
他在勾引我，他想，他如此肯定。

精力太好在这种时候根本不是什么好事。尼禄的表情臭得要死，如果把他整个人挂在门上，别说雇主，就连恶魔都可能会被吓得绕道走。

鬼知道他干嘛一直穿那么严实，尼禄瞪着坐在沙发上的但丁，迅速否认了自己的某些幻想。看着但丁的嘴唇开开合合，尼禄根本不在乎对方究竟在说什么，他只想走上去，在但丁反应过来之前就捏住他的下巴，逼他张嘴，最好是张开到可以把他完全勃起的鸡巴含进去的程度。

但尼禄还不着急插进去，但丁暂时不会明白他想干什么，没有警戒心，挣扎的力度也会像开玩笑一样。尼禄确定自己的父亲不在这里，然而他依旧怀疑，刚才他在卫生间里靠手姑娘解决晨勃的时候，维吉尔是不是在但丁嘴里射了一泡，他打赌，就算这两个老东西干了一夜，“母亲”吃下去的精液还是浓得能让“她”怀孕。

去他妈的生物学常识。

“Kid?”但丁见对方半天没反应，开口叫了一声，又说了些什么，尼禄也只捕捉到这小部分，其他的全都充耳不闻，也懒得回答。

是时候把手指插进但丁嘴里了，尼禄想，趁他不注意，以为自己还在开玩笑，伸进去捏住他的舌头。从舌根到舌尖，又湿又滑，还软，很难掌握好，但这玩意儿昨天半夜还舔维吉尔舔得起劲，尼禄想着，又用力，让但丁吃痛，想合上嘴，用牙咬侵入的手，逼尼禄停下动作。

两根手指顶着，把但丁的嘴再撑开，能清楚看见他的舌头在挣扎，像条断了尾巴的蛇。尼禄的膝盖顶在他双腿中间，抵着没有勃起的命根子。但丁说不了话，皱着眉，不用想他都在骂人，只是无法好好出声，唾液从他嘴里流出来，打湿了他的下巴和脖子，还有尼禄的手。

但丁会不会继续抵抗？他最好不要。尼禄不再执着于但丁的嘴，转而去扒他的裤子。老男人的内裤已经湿了，上面有淫水和精液的混合物，前面的阴茎也有了勃起的迹象，尺寸可观——可惜没什么用，尼禄用一把抓住它的方式来制止但丁的动作，迅速有效，让对方只骂了一句就没了多少的力气。

彻底把但丁的裤子脱光，他还在往外流水，沙发上晕开一小滩水渍，他被维吉尔操狠了，太容易起反应。尼禄拖着但丁的两条腿，限制他的活动范围，然后把龟头顶在开合的穴口处，他闻上去湿润极了，发情的气味。肠道在尼禄往里插之前就开始蠕动，挤出更多的水，黏糊糊的，把坚硬的鸡巴吸进去又吐出来。

在但丁屁股上打了一巴掌，尼禄嘴里骂了一句骚货，猛地就操了进去，在对方绷着身体开始滴滴答答射精的时候干他。维吉尔随时会回来，出现在他们面前，然后看见尼禄把但丁按在沙发上操，粗大的性器不断在后穴里进出。他会听见他的儿子不断用下流的词汇来羞辱他的兄弟，而他的兄弟脸上会出现一种不合时宜的快乐，沉迷，挣扎，然后彻底坦诚，就像在被他操一样。

但丁绝对知道怎么取悦体内的阴茎，维吉尔身体力行地教过他，但如今他甚至不需要用什么技巧，已经被插成习惯的后穴软到极致，每一寸都淫荡且听话，淫水仿佛永远都流不完。尼禄对于没有得到口交这件事的计较少了一点，但操干却越来越用力，从但丁体内带出来的水打在臀肉上阴囊上，结合处周围都湿漉漉，每一次撞击都发出短促淫靡的尖叫。

但丁的呻吟勾人到不行，他面对欲望太诚实了，让人又爱又恨，尼禄几乎把他的身体打了个对折，死死地压着他，把他操进了沙发里，动作粗鲁急切，可尼禄不想阻止但丁自慰，不管他是撸动阴茎，还是把衣服掀起来揉弄胸部，因为这会让他的甬道收缩频率变高，仿佛深处有一个等待被精液浇灌的子宫，不受控制，深一点，再插得深一点，就可以像打开但丁两条腿一样，撞开他的宫口。

但丁很快射了第二次，他的胸被揉得满是痕迹，肿胀丰满，乳头也硬得像要破皮的果子，尼禄掐他掐得更狠了，粗喘着气像一头兽类，去啃他的嘴，尝到血腥味之后滑下去咬覆盖着颈动脉的皮肉，喉结。操干的动作会适当放慢，力道却丝毫不减，抽出大半再重重地干进去，但丁的后穴随之痉挛，褶皱被撑开，整个人食髓知味，而当他意识到尼禄要做什么的时候，非常配合地弓起腰，把乳头送到对方嘴里，好像他正处在哺乳期，充满溺爱。

这种煽动性的动作助长了尼禄体内本就蓬勃生长的欲望，他开始毫无章法、十分用力地吮吸嘴里的肉粒，灵活的舌头扫过一圈乳晕，舌尖抵上乳孔，好像真的想喝到点什么，可惜什么都没有，他只能换一边，抽插比刚才快了一点，数十下之后，他松开嘴，凑上前咬住但丁的脖子，把阴茎抵在最深处，射出的精液替代他，在但丁肚子上巩固凸出的痕迹。

没有着急拔出来，尼禄又狠狠吸了一口但丁的乳头，让还在高潮里的男人又抖了抖。故意趁但丁反应比较迟缓的时候，尼禄要求对方把精液好好地留在屁股里。直到维吉尔发现为止，他说。

尼禄在熟悉的声音里回过神，裤裆里的阴茎涨得发疼。他看见但丁站起身，朝着他走来。老男人的嘴角挂着易碎的弧度，舔上去会尝到冷嘲热讽。红色风衣的下摆在空气中摇晃，活像街边妓女手上艳俗的指甲油，挨操的时候滑落，或是陷进嫖客的脊背和手臂。

他在勾引我，他明明在勾引我。

妈的，他正朝我走过来。

真要实话实说，当尼禄面对但丁，不管脸红还是勃起都属于常态。老男人坐在沙发上，站在恶魔群里，双枪和大剑，红色风衣，污秽的血液擦着他的白发溅开，你很难指出“风情万种”这个词对他来说有什么不对。

往淫秽的方面想，他的脸，他的身体，亲切一点，把他的胸肌称为奶子，维吉尔喜欢，尼禄也一样，比女人的乳房多了韧性，柔软，丰满，可以在上面留下粗暴的指印和牙印，用力地挤压，甚至可以把鸡巴插进去操，射他满脸，他从来不会不高兴。

他的屁股也是，看上去和摸上去的感觉都很好，非常好，紧致挺翘，插进他的臀缝里，他会弓起腰来迎合，干进后穴，惩罚性地打他屁股，留下掌印，啪啪声和疼痛让他紧缩，很容易高潮，淫水也会黏糊糊地流满腿，然后被抹上全身。

但这些在操不到他的人眼里就不太妙了。

可怜的尼禄几乎每天都能看见他的父亲和叔叔裹在一起，他们亲嘴拥抱调情，态度熟稔，且对其他人视若无睹。一切都让尼禄开始怀疑，但丁才是他真正的母亲，身体里长着阴道，柔软的阴户，敏感的阴蒂，还有可以把他生下来的子宫，尽管这种揣测包含着他复杂又说不出口的欲望，可事实看上去和他的想象似乎没什么两样。夜晚降临，凌晨逼近，按理说是该睡觉的时候，每个人也确实回到了房间，但尼禄却只能直挺挺地躺在床上，听着但丁的叫床声，硬得根本睡不着。

维吉尔的名字在但丁嘴里多了太多叫法。他们厮杀的时候、亲热的时候、平日里打情骂俏的时候，全都不一样，到了床上又是新的，隐忍、放荡、爱恨交织，像是恨不得把名字的主人捣碎了吞咽下去，或者是让自己被他毁得不成形状，万劫不复。

尼禄想象那张嘴里吐出的是他的名字，毫不费力就能射自己满手精液。

可这根本解决不了根本上的问题，只会把事情搞得越来越糟。  
比如现在。但丁正稳步朝尼禄走去，他们之间没有多远，尼禄在回到自己的房间之前就会被抓住，然后、然后……但丁会凑得近一点，他说什么根本让人无暇去关注，只会催生已经无法压抑的欲望。他的眉头、蓝色的眼睛、形状和颜色都漂亮的薄唇、胡渣、脖颈、锁骨，再往下看不见了，但他的奶子在深色的打底衫里呼之欲出，诱人的气味正从皮下渗出，并且准确无误地被尼禄的鼻子捕捉到，这时再屏住呼吸已经没用了。

尼禄是如此想操但丁，以至于除了自己的名字之外，就只想从他嘴里听见“操我”这两个字，尽管以往他只会对维吉尔这么说。可接下来但丁却建议尼禄去找一个女人，还提醒他注意魅魔，说着，瞧了两眼他撑起来的裤子，神色模糊暧昧，语气满是调侃。

好的，这也是个标准答案，而且正好，尼禄想找的“女人”正站在他面前。  
天时地利，人和还差了点意思。

父亲能做的事情，你同样也可以。一个声音在尼禄脑海中盘旋，细听下来，好像就是他自己。承认吧，你已经没有退路了，你已经在想象里干了他无数次，他刚从维吉尔的房间出来就爬上你的床，好像你是在父亲之后付钱的嫖客一样，他的屁股被干得又湿又肿，穴口还没合拢，但他跨腿骑在你身上，吃你的阴茎，扭屁股的样子比妓女还要骚。你甚至想把但丁直接从维吉尔的床上拖下来，当着他的面操他，然后和他的兄弟、你的父亲一起，把他当成女人一样轮奸，吃他的奶，揉他的屁股，恨不得把他搞得怀孕又流产。

……但丁的、女人的、母亲的，气息。  
尼禄几乎就要窒息。脸没脸红他自己不知道，也看不到，但他终于有了莫名的勇气，这股勇气让他的眼神从但丁的胸部上移开，转而去看那双蓝色的海。

“I wanna fuck you,Dante.”

于是尼禄得偿所愿。  
他不知道是因为自己和维吉尔长得太像还是别的什么，有可能但丁也喜欢他（毕竟他一直在勾引他，不管真假），尽管他们血脉相连，但维吉尔也一样，如果他的父亲有资格和但丁上床，那么他也有。  
反应过来的时候，他们已经抱着滚在了床上。

尼禄没有像自己想象的那么粗暴，他心跳得很快，第一时间只是凑上去亲但丁的嘴，然后手伸进对方的衣服里，去揉搓他想了很久的乳房，但丁被他的动作弄得笑出了声，他有些恼火，却无法否认但丁的笑声把他迷得昏头转向。

老男人太熟练了，尼禄跟他比起来真的无比纯情。但丁任由尼禄不知满足地按压他的胸部，自己则伸出舌头去舔对方的嘴唇，耐心地引着另一条舌头进入他的口腔。他教导他的侄子如何挑逗、勾引、吸吮，然后和他死死地纠缠在一起，直到唾液从嘴角溢出来，无法呼吸。

好，现在他脸红了。尼禄感觉到自己脸上的热度，大概是但丁灼热的呼吸洒在他皮肤上导致的，但是这有什么所谓，他已经亲了他的嘴，用了牙齿和舌头，接下来他们会做爱，但必须在维吉尔回来之前结束，这种想法让尼禄感觉自己是个在和母亲偷情的坏孩子，却让他兴奋得呼吸都更粗重了几分。

尼禄的阴茎终于被解放出来，但丁称赞他的大小和硬度，然后将手摸上去，从马眼到囊袋都照顾齐全，茧给予更多刺激，爽得让人发抖。尼禄不服输，再凑上去发生一个吻，然后解开但丁的裤子，目的是后穴。如他所愿，穴口已经湿了，触感黏滑，足以让手指轻松地插进去，肠肉紧致，手指碾过时反应很诚实，不断流水痉挛。

但丁已经准备好了。

抬手扼住但丁的腿弯，尼禄把阴茎抵上翕动的穴口，湿润发红的嘴含着他的龟头，并且不断地把他往深处吸，他调整自己紊乱的呼吸，抬头去看但丁的脸，情欲蒸腾起不正常的红色，两瓣薄唇也呈现出适合吞吐阴茎的模样。

想让他的嘴和屁股全都被精液射满。

尼禄不再等了，直接一口气插到了最深处，他脑子嗡嗡响，克制了半天才没让自己丢人地泻出来。当他抚平自己震耳欲聋的心跳，运转过来的大脑才向他传递信息：刚才他和但丁对上视线时，他终于得偿所愿，从对方嘴里听到了自己的名字，后面还连着“操我”两个字。但丁的肠肉软得一塌糊涂，比想象中更舒服，被操的时候简直就像坏了一样，不停地泌出淫水，好像他那根东西不是鸡巴，而是榨汁机之类的东西。

他想到自己在这张床上的夜晚，每个想着但丁射精的夜晚。如今他正把自己的性幻想对象压在这张床上，干对方的屁股，并且将要把他日思夜想的屁股射得满当当，最好之后还能让但丁真的流出奶水来，他就可以一边挤奶一边操但丁的嘴。

尼禄干得太用力了，好像但丁不是他的叔叔，而是一只淫荡至极的魅魔，他恨不得把自己的囊袋都塞进去。但丁濒临高潮的时候紧到不可思议，如果不是那有规律的收缩，尼禄几乎很难维持快速又深重的抽插，但淫水依旧被他打在对方的屁股上，四处飞溅。

但丁抱着尼禄的头，白色的短发穿过他的指缝，他呻吟着低喘，每一声被操到前列腺的尖叫之后祈求更多，然后把胸口挺得更高，把乳头往他的侄子嘴里送，渴望真的被吸出点什么，让他达到高潮。他的脖颈扯出柔韧线条，魂都被尼禄顶了出来，从他嘴角蜿蜒而下，在锁骨上紧绷之后蒸发。

他们紧紧地抱着彼此，下身不知羞耻地连在一起，床单吸满了水已经饱和，但性交却还在继续。

把脸埋在但丁的颈窝里，尼禄已经忍不住了，甬道把他夹得太紧，他的阴茎在里面抖动起来。但丁能最直接地感受到尼禄的反应，但他接下来就被几下撞到最深处的操干弄得失声，只能浑身战栗着接受大量的内射。

充沛的精力让尼禄短时间内再次勃起，他甚至还在插在但丁体内没有拔出去，精液被全部堵在对方肚子里，漂亮的腹肌被顶出一个弧形，色得要命。

忘了维吉尔吧，你可以把但丁翻过来再操他一次，然后把他抵在墙上、地板上继续操他，如果他觉得黏糊糊的不舒服，那就进浴室一边洗澡一边操他。

坏孩子还在脑海中延长与母亲的偷情，暴怒的父亲却已经出现在他们身后。


End file.
